Welcome to Reilly High
by Karliq
Summary: ¡ All Human ! Another Rose and Dimitri Story. This one takes place at Reilly High School... Yeah, I bite at summaries.   This is also my first fanfic. Rated T just in case! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first FanFic, so go easy on me :P, lol, jk. !This is All Human!**

**I do not own VA or any of the characters, only the plot.**

Today is my first day at a new school. Yeah, I know. School is so... bleh. But even Rosemary Hathaway has to go. Today will be great, I tell myself as I get out of bed. I slowly walk over to my closet rubbing my eyes. "What to wear," I whisper to myself. I then see the shirt my friend Lissa had gotten me a few days ago. She already goes to Reilly High. She got enrolled last year, the same time as my brother, Christian. They became boyfriend and girlfriend, and I got a new best friend. Anyway, the shirt is pink, and has "I 'heart' Music" on the front. This shirt would be perfect to wear, since its my first day, and it is a Arts school. Music, Dance, Art, Writing, and Acting. I get in the shower, and get out quickly and get dressed in the shirt and jeans, and go down for breakfast.

"Hey Chris."

"Hey sis," Christian says to me as I sit down at the table.

"This year is going to be the best!" I half yell at Christian.

He rolls his eyes. "Sure. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Do we have any oatmeal." I ask Christian with a smile. I know we would have oatmeal on hand. It's his favorite.

"Sure do. I'll whip ya up a bowl right now."

"Thanks bro." I say as I get up to go back to my room to do my hair for a few minutes.

"Rose, sit back down, please? I want to talk to you about school."

I sighed as I sat down at the table. "Yes big almighty brother Christian. What do I need to know about school?"

"Don't hang around my friends, ok? Thats all I want to say."

"You mean to tell me you kept me down here, prevented me from doing my hair, so that you could tell me not to hang out with Dimitri or Eddie?" Why would I even bother with someone so hideous as Dimtiri Belikov, or even someone as much a player as Eddie? I mean, Eddie has probably had billions of girls over the years. And Dimitri? My goodness! His hair is so ugly. I can't believe that he's even got a girlfriend. Well, he's ugly and a douch, but I like to be nice about it and just call him ugly.

"And Adrian."

"Ok, ok. How much time until my oatmeal's done?"

"About a minute."

"Good, I'm going to go do my hair, call me when it's ready." I said as I ran upstairs to my bedroom two steps at a time to get my hair ready. I also turned on my radio. Aly and A.J. came on, and I started to sing. _(No One, Aly & A.J.)_

I am moving through the crowd

Trying to find myself

Feel like a guitar that's never played

Will someone strum away?

And I ask myself

Who do I wanna be?

Do I wanna throw away the key?

and invent a whole new me

and I tell myself

No One,

No One

Don't wanna be

No One

But me..

Christian came up to my room. "Food's done."

I quickly turned my radio off and ran down the stairs and almost slipped into my oatmeal. "Thanks bro," I yelled up the stairs.

"You're welcome!"

I sat there eating my oatmeal to silence, and I started thinking. I started wondering. Wondering what today would be like.

Once I was done eating I went over to the sink and cleaned my bowl and sat down again.

"Ready to go?" I heard Christian say as he picked up the keys.

I grabbed my book bag and walked over to him. "Ready as Fredy."

We walked outside to his car. We got in and started towards school. "Chris, I'm kinda scared about this. What if this terns out like..."

"No Rose. This will be different. This will be the time of your life. You'll get on with your life now. You will not get raped again. I promise you that."

"You sure?'"

"Yes."

"Ok," I said uneasily as we pulled up at school.

"You'll be ok Rose," Christian said, and then hugged me."You'll be just fine. Just hang out with Lissa. She'll have you in good hands."

"Ok," I said as Lissa came over and rapped on Christian's window. He rolled it down and Lissa kissed him eagerly. I looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Hey sister from another Mr." Lissa called over to me. "Welcome to Reilly High!"

**Please R&R ~ KarliQ**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, wanna come with me to get my schedule?" I asked Lissa.

"Sure! What classes did you sign up for?" Lissa asked me as we walked away from Christian's car.

"Well, I signed up for all the Singing I, Dance I, Drawing, Writing I, and Acting I."

"Sweet!" Lissa yelled at me. "I took a few of those last year, but I'm taking Dance I and Drawing this year. I am also taking Directing II and Writing II. Maybe our classes will overlap some!" It's so typical for Lissa Dragomire to be hyped up over the first day of school.

"Me too." I said as we walked into the councilors office.

"Hey," a woman in her forties with blond hair, short hair said to me. "You must be Rosemary. Let me grab your schedule quick."

"Thanks," I said as she rummaged through a stack of papers on her desk finally pulling out a slip of paper with class schedules on it.

"There you go dear."

"Thank you Mrs...?"

"Hardie. Now have a nice day. Oh! And your locker is upstairs. Let us know if you move/trade lockers with anyone, ok?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Hardie. Bye now."

Lissa and I walked out of the councilor's office and looked at my schedule.

**Rosemary Hathaway**

**Locker 265**

**Classes for 1st Semester**

**Period 0: Spanish I /Study Hall**

**Period 1: Writing I**

**Period 2: Singing I**

**Period 3: Physical Education/Health**

**Period 4: Science (Physical)**

**Lunch**

**Period 5: Dance I**

**Period 6: Acting I**

**Period 7: Algebra**

**Period 8: Drawing**

I looked at Lissa. "Have you ever seen a busier schedule?"

"Better than mine," and with that she pulled out her information.

**Valissia Dragomire**

**Locker 269**

**Classes for 1st Semester**

**Period 0: Spanish II/Russian I**

**Period 1:Writing II**

**Period 2:Study Hall**

**Period 3: Physical Education/Study Hall**

**Period 4: Science (Chemistry)**

**Lunch**

**Period 5: Dance I**

**Period 6: Directing II**

**Period 7: Geometry**

**Period 8: Drawing**

"Well," I attempted, "look on the bright side. We have P.E. together, and Dance and Drawing. And Lunch!"

"Yep, best class of the day, I bet," Lissa said.

"Well, I getter get going I guess." I said to Lissa.

"Guess so. But hey, don't get lost. I don't want to find you out in the middle of a hallway trying to figure out where you are."

"No worries. I can handle this."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later during P.E. Rose. Bye" Lissa said as she hugged me.

"Bye Lissa."

First to Spanish. I walked off toward Spanish.

I got there with a few minutes to spare, so I grabbed my book out of my book bag and started reading. It was called "The House Of Night." This was one of my most favorite books ever.

I was just getting back into it when a guy at the front of the room cleared his throat. I put the book down and looked up at him.

"Silencio, por favor" He looked around the room as everyone looked back.

Whispers were going around the room. 'What did he just say?' and 'I don't get it's. He looked us over again, but I understood. I had been taking in Spanish since I could talk.

"¿Me explico?" He asked.

"Sì," I replied back.

"Ah, Muchacha. ¿Tu llama?"

"Se llama Rose."

"How interesting. Oh, and very nice to meet you Rose."

More whispers went around 'How did she know how to say that.' 'I didn't think anyone in this class could speak Spanish.' Well, I'm pretty sure I just rocked all their worlds with just a tad bit of my Spanish.

"Well, boys and girls. Today we will get started into Spanish I. I am Mr. Logenfren. I suggest for some of you that don't know Spanish quite so well yet that you take your notes out and start writing down these basic words. And Rose?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's nice to have you in this class." And with that simple sentence, he walked over to my desk and gave me a fake rose and walked up to the whiteboard to write down our structures.

It looks like maybe Spanish won't be bad this year.

**R&R pleeaseeeee. Thank you 3 KarliQ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the Shortness of this Chap.**

**As always, I do not own VA or any Characters.**

_Writing I. Writing I. Writing I! Where is Writing I? _I kept asking myself as I walked around the school. "Where is Writing I?" I asked myself quietly while looking around until I ran into someone, and man! Did their body ever feel good on mine.

"Hey! Watch where your... Oh! Hi Rose," Dimitri said as he looked me up and down.

"See something you like?" I asked him as I shook my hips a little. Wait. Shook? Why was I shaking my hips for Dimitri Belikov? Didn't I give my brother my word I would stay away from his friends? And on top of that, didn't I call Dimitri ugly and a douche prior to now?

"Rosemary, where are you going?" he asked me.

"To my Writing class, why?"

"No your not."

"I'm not?" I asked in confusion.

"Nope."

"Then where am I going?"

"With me," Dimitri stated as he picked me up around my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

I hit Dimitri's back trying to get him to let me down. "Let me down!"

"Nope. Hey Mrs. D?"

I heard another females voice. "Why Dimitri. What a surprise. What can I help you with?"

"Well, ya see Mrs. D, Rose here has volunteered to come to my acting class to be my partner. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, let me just get our assignment for Rosemary." Mrs. D, (who ever she is) said to Dimitri and apparently me butt.

"Acting?" I whispered to Dimitri.

"Shhhhh"

"Here you go." Dimitri took his free hand, grabbed my paper and stuck it in my back pocket... In other words... Dimitri, the turned-out-to-get-a-hair-cut-before-school-started-up-and-now-looks-hot Dimitri Belikov just touched my ass!

"Thank you!" I yelled over Dimitri's shoulder.

"You're welcome," Dimitri and Mrs. D said at the same time.

"Well, looks like I better get going or I'm going to be late."  
"Sure thing. See you guys later," Mrs. D said as we went back into the hall.

"Dimitri!" I wiggled, struggling again to get free of his grip. "What are you going to do with me!"

"Just like I said. Acting."

We walked into another room. "Sit here and stay here Roza."

"What's Roza?"

"I'll tell you when I get back if you stay right here."

I sat back in the chair Dimitri had just set me in.

Apparently this was acting class. Dimitri was over talking to someone. I was looking around the room. "I wonder if acting will be fun."

"It sure will be."

I turned around in surprise. "Uh-oh."

Christian watched me. "What are you doing here."

"To be truthful, I don't even know, Dimitri just picked me up an brought me here."

"Oh jeez." Christian said as he got up and went over to Dimitri.

I watched them talk. Too bad I can't read lips.

Dimitri and Christian came back over. Christian took a seat at where I had just been sitting, and Dimitri picked me up again, and put me over his back, again.

"What? Christian!"

"What Rose?"

"Where is Dimitri taking me?" I asked as Dimtiri started head out the door.

"It's a surprise." Was all Christian said as he let Dimitri carry me out of the acting room.

I had a feeling this had to do with more than just acting.

R&R Pleaseeeeee ~ KarliQ


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! What is going to happen now? The world may never know... except they will :/**

"Dimitriiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Yes Roza?"

"What does Roza mean? You told me you'd tell me if I stayed where I was at in the acting room, and I did," I said as Dimitri pushed open the school doors and took off into the hot morning sun of the day.

"Rose."

"What?" I asked. I decided to give up and I slumped against his body. "What do you want from me now?"

"Roza means Rose. Roza is Russian though," Dimitri said as he leaned over and opened a car door.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh. Hey Dimitri?"

"Yeah?" He said as he messed with the car door.

"Would you let me down?"

"In a sec."

In a second? I wanted now! Damnett!

Suddenly I had a great idea. I put my hands up to Dimitri's neck and started tickling.

"Roza. Stop trying. I'm not ticklish."

I sighed.

"Ok Rose. I'm going to set you in my car. And it will be to your advantage if you try not to escape."

"Fine. Just set me down!"

Dimtiri slowly set me down in front of him, but didn't let me go completely. His hands were still around my waist. He looked down into my eyes. No way was I gonna try and escape his gaze. It was so wonderful. He slowly brought my hips closer to his, and gently placed a hand on my cheek, never letting his eyes stray from mine.

"Dimitri?" I whispered.

He leaned down slowly from his marvelous hight, and gently turned my cheek. There he placed a sweet kiss.

"Ready to get down and dirty?" He said, the moment completely broken.

"No! Dimitri, no!" I begged as Dimitri picked me up bridal style and set me in the car, hit the lock button, and shut the door. I tried to open the door of his sports car. Finding it unsuccessful, I pounded on the window. "Let me out!" I cried through the window.

Soon he was around and in his door sitting, and had his door closed. He was buckling up when he said, "You should put your seatbelt on. I don't want any tickets today, unless they are for speeding."

"I'd rather die," was all I said. Damn straight.

Dimitri sighed and leaned over to get my belt. My breathing stopped as I felt his hand move across my waist. He pushed the belt in the lock and it clicked. I put my hand on his, and slowly moved my hand up his arm and slowly leaned toward him.

"Roza," he breathed the second before our lips met. Whoa. Dimitri. And me. Kissing?

I felt him pull back slightly. "Roza, we shouldn't..." He didn't get to finish and I kissed him again gently.

He pulled back and sat back in his seat. "That should not have happened."

"Well it just did," I said.

He didn't say anything back as he quickly shoved his keys in the ignition, turned the car on, and backed out of his parking spot.

"Hey," I attempted. "I'm sorry. I just, well, I thought you'd like it."

"That's not the problem," Dimitri said, teeth grinding on every word.

"Then what is?" I challenged.

Dimitri took his eyes off the road for an instant. "I have a girlfriend. I loved that damn kiss, and I have a girlfriend."

I looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"No Rose. I'm sorry I led you on."

I shook my head. "It's my fault. Really."

We pulled up at my house. "Go change Rose into something old."

I nodded and attempted to get out. The door was still locked. "Dimitri?"

He didn't respond.

"This door can only be opened from the outside."

He got out of the car without so much as a word, strode over to my door and opened it. I caught a glimpse of his eyes. There was sadness there.

I quickly got out of the car and ran into the house up to my room. I opened my closet and grabbed some sweats and a T-shirt from a summer camp I went to a few years ago. I also texted Lissa.

**I kissed Dimitri.**

**~RH**

I walked out of the house and got into Dimitri's car. We didn't talk. Wherever we were going was going to be a silent ride.

**Where do you think Rose and Dimitri are going? And as always R&R.**

**~KarliQ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not writing sooner. I got a lot going on at school, like midterms and I had an F in my English class... Funny huh :P **

**Anyway, I don't own anyone in this storrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

I sat in Dimitri's car quietly as he went into his house to change his clothes. Well, today would suck. I liked a guy I couldn't have. Why does this always happen to me?

I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the new incoming text.

_WHAT ROSE? HOW COULD U KISS DIM?_

_~Princess in Training_

Surprise. Surprise. I sighed and replied quickly.

_idk,i just did_

_~RH_

Come to think of it I missed Dimitri sitting in his car next to me, even if we weren't talking.

I felt another text.

_Can you come in the house for a minute?_

_~Dimitri B._

I re-read the text. What? I texted Dimitri back.

_how did you get this number?_

I left off my signature. I slowly got out of the car and walked up toward his front door. This couldn't be more painful.

Dimitri opened the door. "Your brother. Come in."

I leaned against a post on his deck. "Why should I come in?"

"Cause you're my best friend's sister, so get your fat ass in here."

Wait... what? "Fat ass?" I looked at him almost crying. I turned away and sat on the top step of his porch.

"Oh, God," Dimitri whispered as he came and sat next to me. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"No, Dimitri." I said and stood up and brushed off my butt. "Your views are clear. I bet you didn't even like that kiss, coming from a fatty like me." I start to walk toward my house.

"Roza, just wait."

"No Dimitri. Don't even call me that." I picked up a nice jog. "Just leave me alone. It's clear you hate me and don't want me in your life."

I heard him getting closer. "Rose!"

"No," I whispered as I ran faster. Soon I saw a car along the street that I was running by.

"Dimitri! What are you doing chasing that whore?"

One name came to my mind instantly. Tasha.

"Tasha?" Dimitri asked the wind.

"Get in baby, I'll give you a ride home."

I heard Dimitri stop suddenly and walk over to her car. I ran a little farther, until I found a bush, and then sat behind it.

"Tasha. You know Rose?"

"Yeah," I heard the bitch say. "She skipped one of the classes I was in today. Fucking someone I'm sure."

I gave a little sob behind the bush. Thank goodness I was far enough away they couldn't hear me.

"Tasha. Shut up. You don't know the half of it."

"Excuse me?" Tasha said. She sounded like her dog just died.

"God," Dimitri said and then sighed. "Let's just go back to my place. Ok?"

"Ok!" I heard a now excited Tasha yell from her window.

I heard the car drive off, and that's when I deemed it safe enough to call Lissa.

She answered on the first ring. "Lissa, nice ringback." I loved _I Still Feel Her Pt. 3_ by Jonny Craig, and I was glad that was what Lissa had chosen for her ringback.

"What's wrong Rose? You sound like you've been crying."

"I have been. Can you come get me?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are you at?"

"I'm by a bush near Dimitri's house."  
"Ok, let me go talk to a teacher and tell her that I need to go pick you up."

"Thanks Liz."

"No problem, see you in a few."

"Thanks, bye."

With that we both hung up.

I hoped that Lissa would be back soon. I didn't want Dimitri or anyone else to find me like this.

_Can you come back to my house? I'm really worried about you._

_~ Dimtiri B_

I promptly ignored his text and sighed.

_ROSE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? DIMITRI SAID YOU RAN AWAY FROM HIM! TEXT ME BACK RIGHT NOW OR IM GOING TO TRACK YOUR PHONE._

_~Brother In Wait_

This text I didn't ignore. I didn't want him coming to find me like this.

_Dear Bro, Liz is going to come pick me up. no worries. i'm just fine. Love you. _

_~RH_

Hey, at least I only lied once. I shrugged it off as I leaned slightly against the bush as I waited for Lissa to arrive.

**R&R, thanksssssss. ~ 3 KarliQ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've just been really busy with school. I've got about 10 end of the year projects and they are all really keeping me on my toes. But anyway, he's your next chapter.**

**Note: I do not own any of the characters.**

Lissa finally arrived about 20 minutes later. After a quick check to make sure no one was around I got into her car and buckled up.

"Hey."

"Hey?" I replied. "Who's it going?"

"Just spill."

"Fine, fine." And with that I started to re tell the whole story to her.

When I was done Lissa but the car in drive and we started toward my house. "Dimitri likes you."

"What?" I yelled at Lissa. "He called me a fat ass! You don't do that to someone you like!"

Lissa pulled into my driveway. "Listen here Rose. I played truth or dare with Dimitri once. He picked truth, so I asked him, 'Who do you like?' He said 'Rose Hathaway.'"

"Is that even possible?" I asked as I got out of her car and walked to the front door unlocking it.

"Yes! He likes you Rose. Why is that so hard for you to handle?"

I didn't really know.

"Thanks for the ride Lissa. I need to go get cleaned up. I'll talk with you later."

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye-Bye."

I then sat in front of the door and took my phone out.

Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri, I thought as I looked through my recent texts to find his number, and then called it.

"Hello?" A breathless voice came over the phone.

"Hey Dimitri," I said in a monotone.

I heard a faint moan in the background along with some skin on skin sounds. Oh God. "Dimitri?"

"Yes?" Another word with no air behind it came over the phone.

"I know," and with my little comment all the sounds stopped except for one.

"Dimitri?" I heard her prod through the phone. "Is something wrong?"

I heard a bed creak and clothes being thrown. "I'll be over in a few minutes," he said in a whisper before he hung the phone up.

Well Shit! Now what was I suppose to do. Have a rational conversation with someone who was just getting it on with a slut who had done half the male population at our school? Was that even possible at this moment?

I didn't know.

I slowly got up and went to my room for a quick change in clothes. I grabbed my pajamas off the floor from this morning and went into the bathroom and put them on. I wish we had ice cream in the house for moments like this. I brushed my hair back into a little pony tail, and then washed my face, clearing the redness and dirt stuck to it from crying before. I then went back to my room and crawled into bed with tears in my eyes again. How could he go running for me, after KISSING me, and then go and do her, on his bed, all on the same day?

"Don't cry Rose, please," I heard before I screamed.

**What do you think will happen nexxxxt? XD R&R ~ Karliii**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

**I know it's been a while since I've updated (tisk tisk) and I'm sorry. I've just been preoccupied with other things. Anyway... I've since became a part of "Wattpad" which is basically another place to write stories. You should check it out if you haven't. ;) My work is under KarliQ.**

**Anyway... Here's your next Chapter!**

**Note: I do not own any of the characters.**

**3**

I felt a hand upon my shoulder as I screamed in vain, "Get away from me! Get away from me!"

I was too wound up to hear whoever was talking to me and I continued screaming until I felt their hand fall away. Then I looked up to see...

"Dimitri?"

He looked at me as if he'd never seen me. "What the hell Rose? What was that all about?"

I stammered. "Noth... Noth... Nothing at all." I gave him a weak laugh and a pathetic smile.

"Rose..." I closed my eyes and listened to him say my name.

"Yeah Dimitri?"

"What should I do with you?"

My heart started to beat more, and not because Dimitri was talking about me. "You should leave me here in my bed."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What was that about Rose?" he asked with true concern in his eyes.

"It was about..." I was about to say as my brother came storming in.

"What the hell Rose? Why did you walk out on Dimitri and scare us both to death?" and then he added "Oh hey Dimitri," and smiled at him as if everything was good.

"Hey," Dimitri weakly responded, still staring at me.

"I was just...ah... I was upset, and it's not like Dimitri cared! To him I'm just a fat ass." I saw the hurt look in Dimitri's eyes, but I couldn't stop, I was on a role. "Oh! And then Christian! You've got to hear this! When Dimitri was chasing after me, Tasha rolled by in her van, and Dimitri STOPPED looking for me." Christian turned toward Dimitri looking at him like he was going to be sick. "Oh, and then Christian! Get this! Dimitri was SCREWING Tasha! Haha! Yeah!" I was worn out from being a tattle tail.

"Dimitri?" Christian said to Dimitri in a growl. "Is all that true?"

"Oh wait Christian. Wait." I continued. "Dimitri came in here, after I called him and asked him to come. And he didn't ring the doorbell or knock. He just waltzed right in like he own the whole house! Then he put his hand on me, and you know what that does to me!" I finish collapsing on the bed.

Christian turned to me and gently said, "Is that all Rose?"

"Yeah," I whispered back, not bothering to look at Dimitri or Christian, but deciding the best place to look at would be the ceiling.

Christian whispered, "Ok," to me before I figured he turned to glare at Dimitri.

"What the fuck are you thinking Dimitri? Huh? I know how you feel about my sister!" Whoa wait... how he feels? "And you called her a fat ass?"

"It was a joke, Christian." Dimitri stated weakly.

Christian continued on. "Then you go after my sister, and Tasha. Tasha. The girl you don't even like, Tasha comes along and you get in a car with her and stop looking for my sister, and don't even bother on telling me you've stopped?"

"Listen Christian..." Dimitri tried to put in

"No! Damn it Dimitri! I thought you were my friend, and I thought you of all people I could count on watch my sister and make sure she doesn't get hurt! But you hurt her just as much as anyone else!"

"Except for one," I whispered in.

"And you go and SCREW TASHA? You? Dimitri! You screwed the girl you don't even like, when my sister very well could have been hurt or lost or kidnapped?" He doesn't like Tasha? "And then you come in here and scare my little sister to pieces! What kind of sick person are you Dimitri? Huh?" Christian finished yelling.

Dimitri stared at me. "I didn't know I was hurting you and her in all these ways. I'm sorry."

"Well sorry isn't cutting it tonight Dimitri!" Christian yelled. "Get the hell out of this house!"

"But.." Dimtiri attempted.

"NOW!" Christian yelled so loud I think he shook the house.

Dimitri turned around and walked out the door slowly and whispered sorry as he closed the door.

Christian sighed and came to sit on my bed. I jumped into his arms and cried on his chest. "I really thought whoever was in here was going to rape me again."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here Rose. I was still out looking for you. I didn't know that you would actually have been here instead of out there. You're always so stubborn."

"No Christian. I'm sorry. I'm an irresponsible person. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have run away, and you wouldn't have had to look for me and... and..." I started stuttering again.

"Shhhh, shhhh" Christian whispered into my hair as he held me. "Everything's going to be alright. I'm right here Rose. Shhhh."

And for a few hours while I slept, I actually believed him.

**Mtay guys :) Comment and favorite and all that good stuff =) and be sure to tell me what you think will happen in the next chapters in your comments. **

**~Karli**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Welcome back to Reilly High!**

**Three Cheers for the quick update!**

**Note: I do not own any of the characters.**

I woke up to an empty bed and the sound of rain upon the house. Lovely.

There was also the smell of bacon in the air, as well as pancakes and eggs. Yummy!

I raced down the stairs to see Christian making the food. "FOOD!" I screamed at Christian smiling.

"And a good morning to you too, but I'm sorry Rose. This food isn't for you."

I stopped fantasizing about the food and looked at Christian with a death glare. "Excuse me?"

"Rose. I'm having Lissa over for breakfast before school."

"Screw you Christian." I said as I walked back up stairs to get dressed.

I pulled on a purple t-shirt and jeans, combed my hair, and put on a small amount of eye liner.

The door bell rang, and I heard Christian answer it. Lissa.

"Ughhhh," I moaned as I walked down the stairs.

"Bye Sis," Christian said.

"Goodbye Bestie!" Lissa exclaimed as I opened the door.

"Fuck you and your food both!" I yelled as I crossed the threshold and slammed the door. I'll teach Christian not to make me breakfast!

I walked to the street and got in my car. Of to McDonalds to get me my morning fill that someone had denied me.

_Mmmmmm fooooooood_, I thought as I pulled in and parked. I walked in and went up to the counter.

"What can I get for you this morning?" the guy at the register asked me.

"I'm thinking the Big Breakfast Platter." Sausage and Pancakes and...food!

"Nice choice. What would you like to drink?"

"Orange juice please." I'm not a huge breakfast fan.

He asked for my money and I handed it over and payed, got my change and stood back so others could order.

"Number one please." _Oh my God! Please don't... Please don't..._

"Rose?" Dimitri asked.

"Ugh... I'm not Rose. Sorry," I said as I turned around and looked outside.

"Um, hey, girl over there? Order's up." _Well great._

I turned around and stomped over to get my breakfast and took a seat in the back of the place. I started to dig in. _Yum yum yum!_

"Rose."

_Crap crap crap!_

"Yeah, Dimitri?"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah! I'm sure you're real sorry that you were distracted by your girlfriend and decided to fuck her while as far as anyone beside Lissa knew, I was missing. Sure Dimitri." I said, slowly grabbing my plate's worth of food and packing it up. Maybe I'd go eat in my car...

"Stop Rose. That's not how it is."

"Yes it is! Ugh! I'm going somewhere else. Bye Dimitri."

He stood in my way. "Listen Rose."  
"No Dimitri! I've had enough! Just stop!"

Out of no where, Dimitri grabbed my face and kissed me.

I dropped my food and put my arms around his neck slowly, kissing him back, and before I knew it, there were tears dripping out of my eyes.

Dimitri pulled back and looked at me. "Rose... What'd I do to make you cry?"

I bent down and grabbed my food I dropped and walked past him and walked into you guessed it, Adrian.

"Ugh, crap. Sorry Adrian."

"No problem." He said as he stood to the side and let me pass, obviously blocking Dimitri from coming back at me.

I dumped my food. No need to eat anything that's been on the floor, and after that kiss, I didn't feel a need to really eat anything.

I got into my car, cranked the radio and pulled out of the parking lot. No Dimitri following me. No Christian, Adrian, or Lissa. Alone at last. Now to school, sadly.

I got to school, parked and walked up to the building. Excellent. Ugh. This dreadful place is just bringing me down today. As I walked in the fire alarm started to go off... On second thought, maybe today wouldn't be so bad!

R&R and all that good stuff :) Thanks Guyssss


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the criticisms... but, I'm not going to change my way of this story, and as I like to say "You can't please everyone."**

**Anyway, cheers to the next chapter ;)**

**Note: I don't own any of the characters :(**

I walked back out waiting for others to come out. Soon I spotted Lissa and Christian coming out. Yay, those damn breakfast whores.

"Hey guys!" I said walking over cheerfully. "What's going on?"

Lissa ran over and hugged me tight. "Ugh Rose! I thought you were really mad at me! I'm sorry about the breakfast."

"Na Lissa. You're just a breakfast whore. So, what's up with the fire alarms?" I asked as I let go of Lissa

"Just a drill, I'm assuming," Christian said in his I-know-everything voice.

Just then there was another pair of arms around me. "What the hell?" I almost yelled.

"Shhh, little Rose. It's just me." Adrian announced his arrival.

"Ughhh," I groaned as I attempted to pull Adrian's ever tightening arms off me. "Let go."

"Seriously Adrian," Christian said and looked at Adrian with a deathly look in his eyes. "Let her go."

"Yeah." A new dark voice joined our group. I flinched as Christian's eyes turned and took on a whole new level of pain, hurt and betrayal.

Suddenly I was backing into Adrian as I felt his arms getting looser. Now he decides to listen.

"Adrian!" barked Dimitri as Christian and Lissa took off to another part of the crowd outside.

Adrian almost took his arms off me, and I pulled them back around me tightly. He can't let me go now that Dimitri was here.

"Hey Dimitri." The floaty little airhead had arrived. Pain had emerged onto Dimitri's face. He took Tasha's hand and looked at me, eyes hard again, focusing just behind me.

"Rose..." Adrian whispered to me.

I looked at Dimitri dead on, taking his focus off of Adrian. "Dimitri." His eyes changed into what looked like the softest cake in the world.

"Rose?"

"Knock it off! Quit acting like you own me, and posses Adrian. If he hadn't had his arms around me, you wouldn't even be over here, would you?"

"Rose, you looked like you needed help."

Tasha looked a little confused, but I didn't care. "Why? Why all of a sudden do you think you have the right to control me?"

"I'm not trying to control you! Jesus Rose! I'm just trying to help!"

"Dimitri?" Tasha interrupted. She got a pretty nasty look from the three of us.

Dimitri's eyes softened a little. "Yes honey?"

Adrian fake threw up. I kissed my hand and reached behind me to place it on his cheek. I felt him smile under my hand and hold it there.

"I'm horny." Tasha announced to the group.

I let out a fake sarcastic laugh. "Wow," was all I could think to say.

"Hold on a second babe," Dimitri said to her with lust in his eyes. No love, only lust. How sweet. He turned back to me. "Are we done?"

"No, not quite," I said as I looked back to Adrian, who was stilling holding onto my hand. I winked at him and mouthed _stay_, and he looked back confused. "Dimitri. If you need to go and fuck her, just hold on a second, I want to give you something," I said in as nice of a voice as I could handle.

Dimitri looked confused. I let go of Adrian's hand and took a step toward Dimitri, and saw lust form in his eyes as he watched me take the step. He held out a hand to me, and I took it. "What do you need to give me?" He said in a gruffy tone.

I leaned up to his ear and whispered softly, "Just watch, ok? And then listen, will you do that for me?"

"Anything for you," he whispered back, gently nibbling on my ear. He wrapped his hands around me. Now it was Tasha who was fake throwing up at Dimitri's side.

I gently took Dimitri's hands from around me and brought them so they were between us as I leaned back slightly.

I turned around fast and jumped into Adrian's arms and kissed him, slowly. I felt a smile spread across his lips as his arms wrapped around my back, holding onto me tightly. I pulled back slowly and looked over my shoulder as an angry Dimitri stared back at Adrian and me.

"You will never have me, you asshole." I turned back to Adrian and whispered into his ear, "Thanks for staying." I gently nibbled on his ear, feeling him relax more against me.

I rested my head on his chest, still looking over my shoulder at Dimitri who looked just astonished. "Dimitri?" Tasha tried, looking surprised.

Dimitri didn't respond to her.

She grabbed his hand and tried to tow him away from me. I smiled at Dimitri, because he still wasn't doing anything. I felt Adrian placing small kisses on the top of my head.

"Dimitri! Ugh!" Tasha yelled at him. He finally snapped and looked at her, and her hand in his. He looked back at Adrian with a death glare. "Watch out Adrian. She's mine."

"I'm pretty sure she just made it clear who she wants to have her. And in case you didn't catch it, it's not you."

Dimitri looked at both of us with a hard stare. Then turned around with Tasha on his arm and probably lead her to what was his car.

I turned back to Adrian as someone came over the intercom. "School with be let out now due to a small fire going on in the home economics room. Thank you! Have a good day!"

Adrian smiled down at me. "Wanna go out with me?"

**Thanks guys :) R&R and all that goooooood stuffs ~Karli**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the comments :) You guys rock! I actually had trouble thinking of how to start this cause of all the ideas you guys gave me :) Lol, I had to ask a friend how to do it, and I actually took their advice for a change... I almost never do, sadly. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter :)**

**Note: I don't own the characters :(**

"Adrian... I... I..."

"Please?" Adrian asked with the most innocent puppy face I think I've ever seen.

I started to back away but he pulled me closer and squeezed me. Looking at me like a little kid hoping for a tootsie roll from the candy shop. I did a small gasp, small enough that I hoped that he wouldn't hear it.

"I.. I might... have something... g..going on."

"Don't lie Rose, please?" I finally managed to pull away, although he grabbed my hand and held it as I walked in the crowd back out the parking lot.

"I just, I'm not sure Adrian," I finally managed

"Please? I'll make it all worth while!" He begged as we got to my car. He pulled me back and stood in front of my door and pulled me back to him, against his chest. Totally not Dimitri's, but still good.

I smiled up at him, "Maybe?" Hell, if it'd get him to let me go home, I'd say anything. Except for a flat out yes.

"Yes!" He yelled and brought his lips down to mine. I didn't move, I just stood still. I had no one to impress, and personally, his kisses weren't as good as Dimitri's, but they weren't all bad either.

He suddenly picked me up in his arms and spun me around. I admit, I giggled.

He suddenly set me down in front of my car and pressed me against it as he kissed me again.

He pulled back and I smiled at him. "Where were you thinking of taking me?"

"It's a surprise!" he whispered to me as he put his lips back to mine. If he kept kissing me...

He pulled back and smiled down at me. "What should I wear?"

He kissed me again, and I wrapped my hands around him, and when I tried to stop, I pulled him back to me, smiling slightly against his lips.

"Something dressy," he said as he pulled away from me and started to walk away. "You better be ready at 8 o'clock. That's when I'm going."

"Going where?" I asked as I felt my lips.

He smiled back at me as he looked at my lips.

"Out for our date. I'll pick you up. I'll see you then."

He kept walking. "See you then!" I yelled. He looked back and smiled at me as he got in his car.

Well, I made someone's day, I thought as I started to drive home.

I got home to hear the thumping of Christian's head board against the wall. Great, I thought, and even my thought was dripping with sarcasm.

I knocked back on his wall. "You're sister's home!"

The thumping stopped instantly, but I heard Lissa giggling. "Hey!" they both called through the wall.

"Stop doing my brother, and stop doing my best friend!" I yelled at them.

I heard a small "Fuck off," as the head board started banging against the wall again. Swell.

I walked to my room. I had a lot of time until Adrian picked me up. I got on my computer and talked with people from school for a while via Facebook and Myspace.

Then, I drove out to Dairy Queen for dinner. I had a cheeseburger and fries, yummy yummy.

I cam home to find Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, and Adrian in the den playing a video game. Anymore testosterone in this house and I thought it would explode!

I started to walk up-stares when I heard Adrian call me back. May as well make Dimitri jealous. I circled back and walked into the den and sat on Adrian's lap and gave him a small kiss.

"Hi guys," I said and smiled at all of them, but made my smile brighter for Adrian.

"Hey babe," he said to me softly.

"I thought you weren't coming until 8?" I said. I saw Dimitri look at me out of the corner of my eye. I smiled more at Adrian.

He just smiled and kissed me again.

"Rose! May I have a word with you?" Christian asked. Oh jeez.

"Sure bro!" I smiled at him as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the den into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Christian yelled at me. I swear I could have seen fire coming out of his nose.

"Whoa bro. Chill. I'm just playing here. I don't like Adrian that much. I mean he's nice, and he's fun to be around and kiss, but I don't love him."

"What?"

"I like Dimitri, Christian."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down! Jeez, I don't need the guys in here."

"How can you like Dimitri?"

"I don't know. I just do." I smiled at Christian as I thought of Dimitri's and my kiss yesterday.

"Then why are you playing with my friends?"

"Huh?"

Christian sighed. He looked like he'd been through hell. "You can't just mess with Adrian. He really likes you Rose!"

"I know. I'm not just messing with him. I like him, but I don't think it's going to go anywhere Christian. He's just my friend."

"Just be decent to him. Ok? He's a really good guy."

"I will, I will."

"Good, now send Adrian in. It's time to have a talk with him."

"Oh God," I said as I left the kitchen and went back to the den.

"I bring bad news guys." I said, and all three of them looked at me. "My brother, the almighty Christian has summoned Adrian to the Kitchen of Doom!"

"Fine. Fine," Adrian said as he walked past me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Be right back, babe."

I smiled at him as he left the room.

"Rose?" Shit. "Can I have a word with you now?" Dimitri asked.

**R&R and favorite and all that goods stuffs :) hope you enjoyeddddddddddddddddddddd! ~ Karli**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lol! You guys are absolutely the bestest ever! A huge thanks to Imma Rachel, cause you totally made my day! And next to DimitriBelikovLover96 cause you had the exact same thoughts as I had about this chapter. So, Thanks guys for all the great Reviews =) **

**Also, check me out on Twitter, if you want carlyrawrsyou**

**Note: I don't own the Characters :(**

Dimtri and I walked outside onto our deck. "Ok, waddya wanna talk about?" I asked innocently.

Dimitri cleared his voice. "I was just wondering what you're doing with Adrian."

"Oh! I'm going out with him!" I said squealing with a huge fake smile planted on my face.

"WHAT?" Dimtri growled.

I said it more slowly this time. "I'm. Going. Out. With. Adrian."

"I got that! But why are you going out with Adrian? You know you like me!"

"Um, excuse me?" I said, totally shocked.

"Common Rosemary! I know you like me! Knock it off."

Well, two can play at this! "No, you like me! You admit it and stop acting like a jerk all the time!"

He looked at me shocked. Point 1 for me!

"Huh, awesome." I said as Adrian popped out on the deck. Dimtri just confirmed he like me, just not directly.

"What's up? We heard some big scary Russian screaming out here. So I took the liberty to see what was up."

"Nothing!" I squealed as I saw Adrian. I ran over to him and jumped onto him. He caught me just as I was placing my lips to his.

I head Dimtri grunt as I kissed Adrian. I pulled back and smiled at Adrian. I turned to look at Dimitri just as he punched our door.

"Jeez Belikov! What's wrong with you?" Adrian asked.

"You!" I head him whisper before he stepped inside.

"What's his problem?" Adrian turned back to me smiling.

"No idea," I lied swiftly as I smiled up at him. "So, wanna tell me where we are going tonight?"

"Nope! It's a surprise Rose." He leaned back down to kiss me. He pulled back, sighing softly, "I love you."

I pulled away and just looked at him. What do I say?

"Awwwwwww, Adrian, thanks!" I said uneasily as I put my head against his chest, hoping to hide any signs that I might not feel comfortable.

Adrian pulled my face back up to his and kissed me again. Longer and sweeter this time.

He pulled away and placed his arm around my waist, going back inside the house.

Adrian pulled me aside to a wall as we stepped inside and kissed me again, slowly. He kissed slowly up from my mouth to my ear and whispered, "You better go get ready for our date."

I pulled his lips back down to mine, smiling against his.

"Rose."

"Ugh!" I pulled away from Adrian. "I'll see you at 8," I said as I stepped by Christian and walked upstairs to my room.

I closed the door and leaned against it as I tried to listen to what Christian was saying to Adrian.

"Rose."

"What Dimitri?" I said, not turning around. I knew his voice too well by now, and I had caught a glimpse of his silhouette as I crossed the threshold into my room.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I..."

I turned around and sat on my bed and patted the spot next to me to invite him to sit down. "Yes? You...?"

He put his arm around my waist and scooted me closer.

"I... like you Rose."

"Ok." I say, clearly not surprised. I know he likes me, we've been friends since like... I can remember.

He put a hand on the back of my neck and slowly moved face closer to his, giving me every chance to back out. But I didn't, and I kissed him back. As he pulled back I asked, "Do you like me, like me?"

He kissed me again, slowly, confirming it.

"But I just... between your new boyfriend," I shivered, not liking the new name for Adrian, "and Tasha, I just don't know what I'm doing. All I do know is that I like you, a lot Rose, and I want you to be mine."

I sigh as I lean against him and he pulls me to his chest. "Couldn't you have just told me either? Then I wouldn't have agreed to go out with Adrian." I say as he runs he fingers through my hair. Goodness, how I loved that.

"I was just, I was afraid and stupid Rose. I'm sorry."

I just shook my head. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you too. I really like you too Dimtri."

Dimitri smiled at me and kissed me more eagerly. I felt him start to press against me and I moved back.  
I can't Dimitri. I'm sorry."

He nodded and looked at me sadly. "I know Rose. I'm sorry." His voice sounded all gruffy as he stood up from my bed and tried to give me a smile. "I guess I'd better get going."

I nodded slowly getting up and pulling him to me for a hug. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe getting drunk, haven't decided yet."

"Can you come by?"

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that Christian is having a party here tonight right?"

"Huh?" I almost screamed.

"I heard Adrian talking it over with Christian. He asked if Christian could have a party to show you off at."

"Be here tonight, please Dimitri?" was all I could think to say.

"Of course I will."

"Thank you," I said as I kissed him. He nodded and opened the door and exited my room.

Well, I was gonna need some support after this stupid party.

**Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn... What's Rose got up her sleeve for Adrian?**

**R&R guys! Thanks :) Hope you likeeed it.**


	12. Chapter 12

By four o'clock, Lissa and I were in my room getting ready, discussing our plans for the party.

"I can't believe you are going to do that to Adrian's car!" Lissa almost screamed at me and she took the curling iron out of my hair, being careful not to burn me.

I smiled at her in the mirror. "Well, it's gonna happen. I can't believe he would do that! I'm hardly even his girlfriend. We've kissed like, 3 times."

Lissa looked at me with an all knowing look. "Ok," I rethought. "Only 3 times that counted."

"Right."

Lissa took back to my hair and finished it for me. "I'm going to go take a quick shower. Ok?"

"Sure." I smiled. "I might go out for a little bit. I'll meet you at the "secret party," I said as she stepped into my bathroom.

I walked down the hall and down the stairs and ducked my head in the living room. "I'm going to go get some air Christian. I'll be back by party time."

Christian paused the game and looked at me. "How did you know about that?"

Uh-oh...

"I just heard about it somewhere I think. Anyway. Bye!" I smiled and waved as I stepped out the door. I got in my truck and headed over to Belikovs.

I got there in just a few minutes, and walked up and rang his doorbell. As I did I smoothed out my dress. I didn't wanna see Dimitri Belikov all rumpled up! How disgusting.

Dimtri open the door wide and let me in. I walked into his living room and sat down on his couch.

"Um... I'm going to go down to the bathroom to get changed. You look gorgeous, by the way." He smiled at me, with, you guessed it, lust in his eyes.

I got up and walked over to him, dragging him farther back in his house. "Where are you taking me?"

"Your room," I said as I winked at him.

"Really now?" He smiled at me and pulled me to him, lifting me up bridal style in his arms. "You're going the wrong way then." He kissed me softly as he back tracked and went side ways from the living room. I soon found myself in the air, and then bouncing softly on a bed.

I looked around nervously, only to see Dimitri looking in a closet. "Why are you getting dressed up all fancy if we're only going out to Walmart?" I asked him.

"I have an image to uphold. And I need to look like I know what I'm doing, otherwise they'll catch my fake ID."

"Good point," I said as he walked out of his room to what I can only assume was his bathroom. As he left I took the chance to look around and spot his ipod dock. I walked over and put my ipod in and turned up Happily Ever After by He is We.

_Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind. _

_About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time. _

_Now the funny thing about it, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine._

I danced around Dimtir's room, looking around at the walls, trying to take in everything about it.

_And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

I felt him reach around me, and pull me to him softly as I smiled at him.

"Why are you listening to this song?"

"Cause I want to have a story to tell, with you in it."

_We all have a story to tell. _

_Whether we whisper or yell. _

_We all have a story, of adolescence and all it's glory. _

_We all have a story to tell._

"We already have one babe."

I stopped and grabbed my ipod from his dock and looked at him. "Not yet, sadly. Adrian first, remember? Oh, and there's Tasha."

"Tasha's taken care of."

"Huh? You've hardly had..."

"I went over to her house and told her right after I left your house, although, I'm not really sure that I needed to tell her, considering I had to pull her off another guy to tell her."

I looked at him with shock and hugged him. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Dimtri!"

"It's no biggie. It was over a long time ago anyway."

I nod and look down at my feet. I don't care what he says. Seeing someone you love or have loved with someone else has always put a pang of pain in my heart.

He tilted my chin up to look in my eyes. "So, are you driving?"

I just looked at him like he was insane.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

I smiled at him as he grabbed my hand and we walked out side, me in a yellow dress and my hair high in a curly pony tail topping it off with awesome stilettos and him in a black suit. Oh yeah, this was totally gonna make him seem old enough for his ID.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the support and sorry for the long update. I've just been getting ready for school again, and then I had to do some fair stuff with my dad. But thats all done with, so back to writing.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't be afraid to Review :)**

**Also, please check out He is We. They are a really amazing band, and I think whoever you are, personally, you'll be able to relate. **


	13. Chapter 13

Soon enough Dimitri and I pulled up at Walmart.

"So what do we all need?" Dimitri asked.

I started ticking the items off on my fingers as I named them. "Croutons, alcohol, lots of shrink rap, maple syrup, and some duct tape."

"Thats quite the shopping list." Dimitri said as we stepped out of his car and started walking into the store.

"Ok, you go to automotive and grab the duct tape, and I'll go grab the "groceries." I said and split up with him, heading for the food isles. Soon we met by the registers with all the supplies ready to go.

"I'm surprised you didn't need window markers for Adrian's little surprise."

I laughed at Dimtri as we stepped up to the cashier. "Don't be silly. I've already got those."

"Well, ok then. I guess." Dimitri said as he pulled out his ID for the cashier. No problem, the alcohol was sold to us and we hit the road quickly, going back to his place.

"Hey," I said as we pulled into his drive way, "Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem. I think I'm going to need the alcohol anyway." He smiled a breath taking smile at me.

"I hope not." I said as I got out of his car and grabbed everything but the alcohol from the back seat. For some reason Dimitri likes Russian Vodka. He thinks it's got more of a kick than the regular store bought vodka.

He came around the car and pulled me tight to him. "Where are you off to so fast?"

"I need to get home and grab the rest of the supplies from my room. Then I'm going to hide it outside and have Lissa do the job for me while I keep Adrian distracted just a bit."

I saw a frown appear on Dimitri's face. "Not like that. He will not be aloud anywhere below the belt."

A smirk appeared on his face. "Like this?" he asked as he grabbed my butt.

I jerked away from him and looked at him like he was mad. "You can't just do that!"

"Why? You're going to be mine in a short time anyway! What's the point in prolonging it?"

"It's not just about Adrian. This is a entirely different matter Dimitri! You can't just grab me like that!"

"Jeez Rose! I was just trying to have some fun here!"

"Fun in the form of assaulting me?"

"What?"

I took a deep breath and turned away from him. "Just, never mind. I'll see you later at the party."

I got in my truck and only looked back to spare a glance at him. He had gotten the new bottle out of his car, opened it, and was taking a swig out of it.

I sighed and drove home in silence. I couldn't think of a song that would fit the mood I was in, although I'm sure I had known one that would fit the mood all too well.

I pulled in my drive and got out, leaving my bag on the passenger seat of the truck, not putting too much thought into it. I wasn't worried about anyway thinking anything weird would be in the truck, because most people didn't even know I had a truck, since I mostly drove my car. They'd probably think it was someone else's, and that was A.O.K with me.

I went inside to see Christian had in fact changed and was working on a plate of salsa and chips for the guests. He was now sporting a tux-t-shirt, along with jeans and converse.

"Hey sister, how was your fresh air?" He said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Great!" I said putting on a fake smile and talking in a far too high of voice. I took a deep breath and brought myself back to reality. "So, is Lissa really gonna let you wear that?"

"Yep."

"Oh, cool." I said. "So, what are we eating?"

"Chips and salsa, what's it look like?" Christian said as he walked into the living room and set he plate down.

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

"Oh..." I said dragging it out. Thats totally not ok. "I'm going to go upstairs I guess. I'll be back down in a little while."

"Ok." Christian said blankly.

I started up the stairs to get my phone. Time to order some pizza, cause chips and salsa are just not going to cut it.

I grabbed my phone and went into my bathroom to check out my make up. I didn't wear a lot, just a little lip gloss and some gold eyeshadow, but I didn't want to look a mess for my party either. I dialed up Pizza Hut. "Uh... Hi!" I chirped. "Can I get 5 cheese pizzas, 3 hamburger, and 2 taco? Oh! And can I get that delivered?"

The boy replied, asked for my phone number and address, told me the total for it, and promptly said that it'd be over in 45 minutes. Hey! I can't complain with that. 45 minutes for 10 pizzas? Awesome!

I looked around my bathroom. It was a total mess. Lissa hadn't treated this place with any respect.

I started picking up towels as I looked in my shower and screamed. "LISSA! CHRISTIAN! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I heard little "shits" as they walked up the stairs to my room.

"Yeah, sister?" Christian asked. He sounded worn.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked, sounded more than a little worried.

I pointed at my drain. "What the hell?"

Christian laughed a little, and Lissa blushed, saying "Our bad." As she picked their used condom out of my shower and tossed it into the garbage.

"This is my shower you guys! Why'd you do the nasty in my shower?"

"Ok, just calm down Rose," Christian said. I moved between them and grabbed some bleach from under my sink and splashed it in the shower. "Was that really necessary Rose?"

"Yes! This is my shower Christian! Do it in your own shower and I won't have a problem. And I don't want cooties from my brother! Now get out!"

Christian exited the room. Lissa stayed as I turned on the shower and the fan, attempting to get he bleach out of my shower and get the smell out of my bathroom.

"The stage is ready in the back yard," Lissa whispered.

I smiled at her. "Awesome. No hard feelings. Just not in my shower next time. Or any other time. Ok?"

"Sure," Lissa said and started to smile.

I walked back to my room and grabbed everything else that Lissa would need for Adrian's car and handed it to her. "There you go. Everything else is in my truck. Oh! And don't be afraid to get carried away with it." I smiled at Lissa.

She smiled and walked out of my room and I looked at my shut bathroom door.

"For goodness sake!" I whispered to myself, "That's my shower!"

**Ok you awesome guys and galls :) Review and all that other stuffs. Hope you enjoyed the little story here. Next chapter is the party! Yay!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the forever and a half long update, but enjoy :)**

The party started at 8, with me walking down the stairs in my dress to see Adrian waiting for me. The hall was completely quiet.

"Wow..." he whispered as he saw me descended the stairs. The yellow dress and stilettos must have done wonders for how I looked.

He took my hand at the bottom of the stairs and smiled. "You look beautiful."

I smiled a huge fake smile. "Thanks. So, wanna tell me where we're going?"

"Sure, in just a minute." He said, pulling me toward the living room.

"But I wanna know!" I almost yelled.

We walked in and I saw everyone yelling and smiling. "Surprise!" seemed to be the magical saying.

"Oh wow!" I said. Even though this wasn't the surprise that Adrian had been planing it to be. I saw my friends, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, as well as Mia and a few others from school, as well as a lot of other people that I didn't know. But there was one person that I was missing.

Dimitri.

"Hey everyone! Can you all come out the back yard? I have something I want to tell you all!" Adrian yelled over everyone.

I glared at Lissa across the room, telepathicly screaming _Adrian's Car, NOW!_

She just gave me a nod as Adrian turned me to go outside.

When we stepped outside I saw that Lissa was totally right.

She had in fact gotten the stage done. And it was totally Amazing! It was all covered in black, with huge speakers off to the right and left hand sides. On top of the stage, there we lights all over.

There we also lights that came off the front of the stage, to give it that "you can see the people on stage especially well" glow.

"Lissa did a really great job on this, didn't she?" I whispered up at Adrian as we walked up the steps onto the stage.

Adrian just smiled down at me as we reached the middle of the stage with 2 mics on it. He picked one up from the stand and looked out into the crowd standing in the grass in front of the stage.

"Ok everyone. I want you all to know that Rose and I are now a thing." I gulped at that. Uh-oh. "And now I have a little surprise for Rose. Christian, you wanna hit it?"

Adrian started singing.

_Woah Oh _

_Woah Oh_

_Woah Woah Oh Oh_

Only then did I realize that we were going to do karaoke. I Threw my voice in and gave him the "I got this look." And so we started.

_Woah Oh_

_Woah Woah WOAH_

_Woah Oh_

_When I saw you over there _

_I didn't mean to stare_

_But my mind was everywhere I wanna know you_

_Gonna guess that you're the kind to say whats on your mind_

_But you listen when I have something to show you_

_There's a mark above your eye_

_You got it in July_

_You're fighting for your sister's reputation_

_You remember people's names_

_And Valentines are lame_

_So I'll bring you flowers just for no reason._

_Woah_

_Woah oh oh_

_Woah Oh_

As we sang I heard Adrian back me up in all the right spots and take over on just the right words. He's just and amazing duet partner. He's fun a practical, and he seems to look really loose from here. I'll I've done so far is stand straight cause I feel sick to my stomach about this.

_I wanna know you_

_Woah Woah Oh Oh_

_Woah Oh_

_I wanna go there where you go_

_I wanna find out what you know_

_And maybe some day down the road I'll sit back and say to myself "Yeah I thought so ."_

_You smile never shout_

_You stand out in a crowd_

_You make the best of every situation_

"Hey Lissa!" I yelled seeing she was back from her job. She nodded and took shut the music down for me.

I turned to Adrian. He looked at me so confused. "Adrian. I can't do this song with you," I whispered. "I'm sorry. I have another song for you though." I turned back to my mic and said "Lissa, hit it!" I yelled as I started to prance around the stage in rock the song, feeling so bad for Adrian.

_Have a nice life baby_

_(have a nice life baby)_

_Have a nice life baby_

_I don't know why_

_we're going all this way_

_'cause you always make me feel bad_

_And we fight like crazy_

_This is not what it's all about_

_you and me we ain't work it out_

_And if we can't work it out somehow_

_Oh_

_CHORUS:_

_Have a nice life baby_

_(have a nice life baby)_

_It's not like before_

_So I'm out the door_

_Have a nice life baby_

_(have a nice life baby)_

_We had a good time_

_but it's over_

_Goodbye_

_Have a nice life baby_

_I know I might cry_

_a little tear or two_

_And boy, I will even feel sad_

_and miss you like crazy_

_No, it isn't the way we planned_

_but I want you to understand_

_If it all comes to an end_

_Then_

_CHORUS_

_I mean what I say_

_Just go on your way_

_CHORUS_

_BRIDGE:_

_It's just the way it is_

_It all comes down to this_

_I'll leave you with a kiss_

_Don't mean to be so cold_

_It's just the way it goes_

_It's just the way it goes_

_CHORUS_

_I mean what I say_

_Just go on your way_

_Have a nice life baby_

_BRIDGE_

_CHORUS_

_I mean what I say_

_Just go on your way_

_Have a nice life baby_

_Have a nice life baby_

I looked over to Adrian. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

He looked at me and nodded. He slowly walked off the stage. Lissa came up and took his place. "Hey everyone! Having a good night tonight?"

There were some grunts and moans. Oops.

"Ok, everyone ready for Rose to rock us with another song?" I smiled and waved my hands.

"Common everyone! You know you wanna hear this amazing voice again!" I said as she handed me a bottle and said quietly "Stage is all yours."

"Christian! Let's get this party started!"

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?) Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go) Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no_

By the time I'd rocked this song, the crowd was rocking, and had drank the whole bottle that Lissa had given me. I handed the mic over to Lissa to continue and headed off the stage. "Everyone! Give it up for Rose!" She yelled and everyone yelled back. I smiled to myself and ran right into a wall.

"Hey Roza." The wall said.

Mmm, yummy. "Hey Dimitri," I said as I stubbled into him. He put his hands around me and kissed me hard.

"You taste funny." I said when he pulled back.

"Somebody's waisted!" He sang.

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Waisted."

"Yeah! I know you are, but what am I?"

"Waisted!"

"Sure Dimirtri. I'm waisted." I said sarcastically, and then hiccuped.

He lifted me up in his arms bridal style and spun me around. Really, really, really fast!

"Aaaaaaah!" I yelled until he finally stopped. Now if the world would just quit spinning...

"You're waisted," he whispered as kissed my ear.

He started walking again.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere a little more private."

"But I like the party!" I said and hiccuped again. Damn my deceiving hiccups.

Soon I was bouncing on my bed, looking around at all the brightly colored walls.

"Whoa! This room is pretty!" I said.

"I know you're pretty." Dimitri said and looked at me hungry.

He came and layed beside me and put his hands on my back and pulled me to him.

I stared to push away, but he just murmured to me, "Shhh Roza. We arn't going to do anything tonight."

With that I snuggled up to him and fell asleep just like that in his arms.

**Songs:**

**I Wanna Know You – Hannah Montana Feat. David Archuleta**

**Have a Nice Life – Dana Dawson**

**Tick Tock – Kesha**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and Review :)**

**~Karli**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up in Dimitri's strong arms, and I cuddled closer to him, smelling in his amazing foreign accent. He smelled so good amongst my room, and I hoped he'd stay there forever...

Before I realized that I had a strange guy in my bed. "What the hell Dimitri?" I yelled at him as I threw myself off the bed, landing on the floor on my butt.

"Roza?" He asked innocently.

"Why the fuck are you in my room Dimitri?" I asked slowly getting to my feet and eyeing him as he looked at me, confused clearly, from the bed.

"What are you talking about Rose?" he mumbled as he sat up and came closer to where I was standing, eventually leaning over the edge of the bed to touch me.

"No! Stay away from me!" I yelled again as I backed up to the wall.

Dimitri slowly got out of my bed. For the record, even though I was totally freaking out on him, he did look amazingly hot. "What has gotten into you Rose? Huh? You let me stay here last night..."

"I did not!"

My door suddenly opened. "What the fuck is going on Rose? It's 7 A.M., and I have a killer headache!" Christian announced as he walked in, and as his eyes met Dimitri's, his face suddenly started to get grimmer. "What are you doing in my sister's room at this hour Dimitri?"

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Dimitri almost yelled. "She let me stay here!" Dimitri took a step towards me but Christian, ever ready, came to my side and stepped in front of me. He stared down Dimitri.

"Well, I can see where I'm not wanted," he said as he walked to my door and stepped out.

Christian turned around to face me and rapped his arms around me, and I slowly put my head to his chest and started crying. Why had Dimitri gotten me all worked up like this? Normal I'd trust him with my life, and... Just being so close to him... Being so intimate... It had scared me.

"Hey, hey now. Shhhh. It'll be ok Rose. Promise," Christian continued to soothe me until the crying had stopped. I slowly pulled back watching his eyes while wiping mine. "Rose, did he...?"

I squeezed my legs tighter together and shook my head back and forth as the tears started to come again.

"God Rose," Christian whispered softly to me as he pulled me to my bed and whispered soothing compliments to me. I cuddled into his chest as tears again began to subside.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Christian. I feel so confused. And my head hurts like a bitch..."

"Shhh Rose. Just try to get some more sleep. You'll feel better after a little nap, I promise," Christian said as he patted and rubbed my back.

"Ok," I whispered softly as I feel back into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of yelling downstairs. I slowly pulled my pillow over my head, trying to dull the noise and make my headache not so achey. As I needed to breath I pulled the pillow off and looked at my clock on my bedside table. 10:34 A.M. it read. I sighed deeply as took in it, and next to the clock there was a note and a glass of water. I took the note.

_Dear Rose,_

_Thought this might help with the hangover. Try and take it easy. I also closed your curtains to make it darker, but I'm not sure how much help that will be._

_Love ya lil Sis._

_C_

Hangover? That's what's affecting me? And he left me Tylenol? I again sighed as I put the pill in my mouth and took a drink of water to wash it down. Did I really get that drunk last night? I thought to myself as the ruckus downstairs started to pick up.

I took in my dirty dress. It'd take too much energy to change into normal clothing I decided before opening my door to look out. Nothing. I slowly tip toed my way down the stairs.

"Don't give me that shit Christian! I know Rose did this to my car!"

"I swear on my life that she didn't do that to your fucking car Adrian!"

I decided to close the stair steps to Adrian and Christian, watching Adrian's eyes as I got closer. "Chris, don't swear on your life," I whispered softly as I set a hand on his shoulder softly, bringing my other hand to my head. "Can we all discuss this a little more quietly? Rose has a hangover this morning," I asked softly.

I took in Adrian's eyes. They were studying me hard. "Well Rose, I don't know what's more disappointing, that you're fucking Dimitri or that you vandalized my car!"

Sure, I heard the vandalism part but the first caught my attention. "Fucking who?" I asked, actually raising my voice, and wincing as it came out.

"Oh don't give me that Rose. You're wearing the same dress as you were yesterday and it's looking a lot more... unclean now." Adrian said and raised his voice even more, making me actually back down a bit.

"Stop that Adri..." Christian started, but I cut him off.

"No Christian. Adrian's right. Well, on part of it anyway," I said as I took a step forward again, not willing to lose any ground. "First of all, while I didn't do the actual damage to your car, I was on the inside of it. I actually bought all the needed materials to do the job. And you know what? I wish I had done it!" I winced slightly again, but kept my head high. " On another note though, I DID NOT FUCK DIMITRI!" I said almost falling over from all the power it took to yell it.

"Oh really? How do I know you didn't?" Christian asked?

"Well, you shouldn't even need to know. Why are you so stressed over what I do in my personal life huh? You were planning to be my boyfriend without even asking me, or seeing what was up in my life. What kind of prick does that?"

As adrian bit back a bit of shock, Christian finally threw up his hands and headed back to his room throwing over his shoulder "Good luck sis."

"What? So you were doing this behind my back with Belikov? Is that what I'm not getting?"

"How the hell did you even jump to that conclusion?"

"We'll it's obvious! I've seen the way you look at him."

I blushed and took a moment to gather my thoughts. "I..."

"No! Save it Rosemarie. We're done, remember?" Adrian asked as he turned around and stepped out the door, almost slamming it before I threw back "When were we even a thing?"

I walked back to the couch, not even caring about anything except that I knew what was going to be all over the internet in less than five minutes. That I had done it with Dimitri, and even I don't want to be labeled as the whore of the school, especially when I just started.


	16. Chapter 16

I sat on the couch and buried my head deep in the cushions, not wanting Christian to find me tearing up again. Short to say, I began sobbing, recklessly, again. Soon I felt someone sit on the couch by my knees, and not looking to see who it was, I murmured through the cushions, "Just leave me alone, please?"

I felt their hand come to stroke the back of my knee, and they whispered "Rose, it's going to be alright, you know that right?"

I sat up and looked at Lissa silently, still pouting, before leaning into her, hugging her tight as I sobbed into her chest. "No it's not; I'm going to be labeled as whore of the school!" I shrieked against her shirt through my tears.

"Shhh, shhh," she soothed as she rubbed my back. "I'm going to tell you something ok?" I nodded against her shirt to let her know she could continue. "When Christian and I first did it... I was really worried about it getting out all over the school. But you know what? Nothing happened. Christian didn't say anything and I didn't say anything and no one but us knew about it."

I blinked and cleared the tears from my eyes, calming down and looking back at Lissa. "What?" I asked softly, totally having no idea where she was coming from.

"I know Dimitri stayed over last night, and I know technically, in all reality you've already lost your virginity before last night, but..."

I looked at her and my jaw hit the floor. "But I..."

"No, really. I think Dimitri is a great guy. He's not gonna go and blab to everyone about tapping you last night."

"Lissa! Shut up!" I all but yelled at her. Calming down a bit and bringing my voice down along with it I said softly "Dimtiri and I didn't fuck, Lissa."

"Rose, denial isn't going to..."

I cut her off. "Seriously Lissa! Dimitri and I didn't do anything at all!"

Lissa sighed softly and looked at my thoughtfully before finally taking my word. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Then why are you being all hysterical?" She asked me softly.

"Because Adrian thinks that I did Dimitri last night. He's going to post it all over the internet and I'm going to be known as the next Tasha!"

Lissa gasped bringing me into another tight hug against her. "You will never be a Tasha, Rose! You are the most courageous woman I know, and nothing is going to change that... Change you. You're not going to get held as a whore either Rose. We, you're friends, are always here for you, and we won't let an accusation like that hurt you."

I sighed softly, sniffling as my sobs started to stop. "Thanks for the pep talk Lissa. You're the best friend in the world, you know that?"

Lissa flipped her blond hair and smiled at me in an absolutely cocky way. "I know!" she said before turning and running up the stairs to what I can only imagine was Christian.

I sighed and decided to get off my ass and take a walk. As I was stepping out the door, I was ambushed.

"Wha?" was all I got out before once again, I was thrown over Dimitri's back.

"We need to talk," was all he said as he carried me off.

"But... Dimitri," I tried to say, but he just kept carrying me.

It wasn't a long carry, and if I had watched while he was carrying me I would have noticed that we hadn't even left my property. Slowly and softly he set me on the tailgate of my infamous truck and jumped up beside me, putting his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. In some defense, I softly tried to push myself away from him, but his arm was set, and there was no getting away from him.

I sighed. "What did I do wrong Roza?"

I looked up in his eyes, knowing that once I did, I wouldn't be able to stop, and I'd be forced to tell the whole truth. "You... You didn't do anything wrong Dimitri. You've been amazing. I just have some... problems..."

"Roza, tell me what's wrong."

I sniffled again, and unable to stop the tears from coming back, I started sobbing. Dimitri, being the perfect gentleman, put my face to his chest, putting his hand on the back of my head as I cried into his shirt. In muffled, drawn out sentence fragments I said, "I... when I first... started school, and I saw you there... I actually thought... you were ugly."

"Rose, that doesn't matter to me right now, only you do," he said softly as he put his head over the top of mine.

"I grew into really liking you Dimitri. I... I got really jealous when... when I saw you with Tasha. And.. And... I used Adrian to...to...in attempts... to make you jealous also."

"Oh Roza," He said as he kissed the top of my head. "You know that made me insanely jealous, right? Just the way you were that day."

I smiled against his chest as the tears came even faster. "I'm glad...but... I'm sorry I've been... so... hot and cold..."

"Please no Katy Perry references darling."

"I have been though... and... the... the reason for that is..." I was bawling hard at this point again, and I held onto Dimitri like he was the only thing that existed in my life. "I... I..."

"It can't be that bad Roza..."

"I was raped."

Dimitri became deathly silent, the only thing I could hear as I pressed my ear to his chest, looking up to his chin was his lungs flating and deflating and his heartbeat, which seemed to be one billion times faster than the average person. I felt his arms pulling me extremely tight. Almost so tight that it was uncomfortable. "Dim..."

"I'm so sorry Rose. I swear, I will get whoever did that..."

"No Dimitri."

He looked down and looked in my eyes. "He went to jail after it was over."

"So... that's why... you were so... you were always pushing me off..."

I pulled back softly letting tears still stream down my face, watching his face. "It... that is why. I do really, really like you. I've just been pushing you... everyone off. Well, everyone that's been coming onto me sexually. That's.. That's why I pushed you back when I saw you in my room this morning. I... I was thinking back to when _It _happened... I'm so sorry Dimirti.

"No Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't know, and I kept making advances, and it was totally inappropriate to stay over last night."

"I can handle light making out... but.."

"I promise Rose, I... I'll try to keep myself under control, but... stop me when I... if I... go to far."

I nodded as Dimitri let his thumb run over my wet cheeks, taking the tears from my face. I looked in his eyes. There was something there that wasn't there before. I almost told that too him as he bent his face down to kiss me. It felt wonderful. Nothing too pushy and nothing too soft. Just the right Rosemarie way...

And as fast as the kiss started, it ended with a flash of light swimming over us, and what could only be known as the click of a camera taking a picture.

"Adrian..." I whispered softly as I looked into Dimitri's eyes, who were already sending Adrian deadly glares.


End file.
